


Unlikely Friendship

by corgibutts_and_dogfaces



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Anyways, Bad Ending, Before I go, Hey, No Ship, Oh, Ugh, and loved reading it over, and this has a really, and this is the outcome of it, but this was p good, but whatever!!, enjoy, i actually liked it, i dont care!, i finished this a couple days ago, i think i might continue this??, i wanted to write an unlikely friendship story, it's just done!, now enjoy, really - Freeform, wow first work!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgibutts_and_dogfaces/pseuds/corgibutts_and_dogfaces
Summary: two teens are forced to work together after Jason begins another one of his killing sprees.





	Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> cussing! also, here's this first chapter. i MIGHT continue if it gets good notes n' stuff <3

Deborah's breath hitched in her throat. Loud footsteps sounded outside of the cabin, making her clutch her bat tighter. She was horrible at hitting anything and was very weak, but she still had a chance. Jason had knocked out the power earlier but never noticed Deborah, instead going after another counselor. She had heard their loud footsteps and had shivered violently.  
  
She'd seen Rob's body and almost had a breakdown on the spot, but she did have to move eventually and had ran off. The brunette had ran into a nearby cabin where Jason had lurked for a small amount of time before disappearing back into the night. Now Jason could be back and in the house. She wasn't going to survive for long. Even worse, she didn't have enough time to even write a will-

  
A face came into view. A familiar face with no mask.  
  
"Oh my-Bugzy? You're alive?!" She whispered in shock, standing up from her spot in the corner. He looked about as surprised as her. "Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you, Thank god you're okay."

  
He let himself do a grim smile in reponse,"Good thing, too. I'm gonna need you're help.."  
  
When he stumbled fully into the room he just about fell, making Deborah rush over to him and help him stand. Yea, sure, Bugzy is taller and stronger then Deb but she's still as helpful as he could ever be. She looked down and noticed something on his left ankle, then looking back up at Bugzy.  
  
"First order of buisness, What happened to your leg? I think there's some med spray in the bathroom-"  
  
"Fuckin' Jason. His beartraps," He cursed as quietly as he could, frowning,"I was trying to put something by the car, but I fucked up and stepped in the beartrap. At least he too busy doing whatever the hell else to come after me,"  
  
He took in a heavy and shaky breath before looking at Deborah,"Yea, I think I'll need some med spray. Damn thing stings like a motherfucker,"  
  
Bugzy sighed while Deborah attempted to help him sit down before running off to the restroom. She scrambled around, desperate to be able to help her friend. She needed to do this quickly, incase Jason decided to show up. She flicked her flashlight on while looking and sucessfully found at least one can.  
  
She came back with a medspray to see that Bugzy was lying on his back on the floor now, still breathing, but she watched with concern before walking over, kneeling down and showing him the can.

  
He smiled weakly, struggling to sit up but managing to. "Here, spray it on. Do whatever to make me feel better," The ravenette huffed, looking away. There was something in his eyes that Deborah couldn't make out, but she obeyed anyways.  
  
She adjusted the cloth around his wound enough to where she was able to spray it with med spray. Once she applied it, he winced and clenched his hands into fists, avoiding eye contact. Something was up, but if she pressed any further, he'd go deeper into his 'leave me alone' kind of way.  
  
"I-i think there might be some bandages in there, very little if any," She broke the awkward silence with a quiet whisper. He nodded, continuing to avoid her gaze. She got up carefully and came back over to the bathroom, looking for the said items.  
  
Very little were found, but it could be just enough to do simple bandaging. Sure, she'd never had any experience but she'd gotten enough knowledge from the counselor training sessions.  
  
She brought the spare bandages she had snagged over to where Bugzy was sitting. She kneeled by him and started applying the bandages, making him bite his lip. "Is everything alright?" She blurted out of nowhere. She flushed from embarrassment and frowned. He looked up with furrowed brows and just stared for a couple seconds before looking away. It clicked just then and she sat beside him, eyes full of concern,"Who.." She had to cough a little but continued on, choking out the rest of her sentence,"Who lost to Jason?"  
  
Brandon hesitated and took a couple moments before responding,"Vanessa thought she could trick Jason and lead him away.. helping us but also going and getting herself killed," He took in a long, shaky breath and sniffed,"She.. managed t-to get him away, but.. at the cost of her life.." Deborah's eyes widened in realization, Vanessa? N-no.. Deborah mentally shook her head but gaped her mouth at Bugzy. "I'm.. Sorry.." Was all she managed to sputter out. Those two were very close, even closer than her and AJ.  
  
He was noticeably tearing up but kept rubbing at his eyes, sniffling. "I should've done something.. I should've told her to keep with us.. I should've.." Deborah gave him a weak smile and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly,“You don’t need permission to cry. It’s okay.” His ragged breathing became sobbing very quickly and Deborah soon hugged him, rubbing circles on his back to try and calm him down.  
  
Soon enough, he was able to calm down. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at Deborah, who returned the smile. "Thanks.." He trailed off but his gaze hardened as he continued on,"I-i think we've made enough noise.. We've gotta go.." She nodded and helped Brandon to his feet, then limping over to the window to be able to get him out. He was able to get out with ease, same with Deb, then they both silently walked off to find another cabin to loot.

 


End file.
